My Life As The Dark Lords Daughter
by OverusedQuill
Summary: Her mother has mysteriously disappeared, she's off to Hogwarts, and there is a secret hanging over her head and she doesn't even know it. Where will life take her? Only one way to find out. Fanfic of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowlings Harry Potter Series in any way whatsoever. This is a fanfiction based off the story. Please don't sue me.**

The train was crowded and stuffy. Despite the fact that I wanted to be no-where else but Hogwarts right now, I knew this train ride was going to be nuts.

Mrs. Bailey told me that I was going to make a lot of friends, but it didn't seem that way. Everyone was laughing with each other and ignoring my presence, all wrapped up in their own worlds. No, I don't think many friends are going to pop up here. Still, this is much better that the orphanage.

Anything was better than the orphanage.

I wasn't always living there. I use to be with my Mom, the good old days. We traveled all over England together in the RV, seeing new faces and places, always with each other. I miss her a lot.

No, she isn't dead, as far as I know.

Mom and I were in London, sitting outside eating lunch. She told me that she loved me three times. I don't remember much else that we talked about. When we were finished our sandwiches, she took my trash and handed me a letter. She asked me to take it inside the orphanage across the street, and give it to the first lady I see. This seemed fairly normal to me, since Mom sent me on random errands all the time. I quickly ran up the stairs and opened the big heavy doors. It took me a while, but I eventually found someone. I handed her the letter, waited for her to open it, and then I walked outside to meet up with Mom. She was gone. I looked up and down the street and didn't see her anywhere. I ran around the corner where the RV was parked, and it was gone too. The woman, whom I later would call Mrs. Bailey, found me and took me inside the orphanage. She told me Mom was going on a journey without me, and I was to stay there until she came back.

That was two years ago.

Mom would send the occasional package with a trinket or souvenir, but no letters. I threw most of the items away. I was so angry. I didn't understand why she would leave somewhere without me. We would travel all the time together, visiting lots of places and lots of people, why would she do this now? It made no sense, and I wasn't ready to understand.

I'm not mad anymore. Now I'm just worried. I want her to be okay.

The last package I got from her was a few weeks ago, soon after I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It was a tiny box, and inside was a locket, her Gringotts key, and a slip of paper with writing on it. With high hopes I took the note, but it only had 5 words on it.

_ Enjoy Hogwarts. I love you._

The locket had an engraving of a Hippogriff on the front, and inside was a picture of Mom. I put the slip of paper inside the locket, and the locket around my neck.

I haven't taken it off since.

Mrs. Bailey, being a squib, was able to take me to Diagon Ally and get my things for Hogwarts. She also brought me to the train station, and was waving outside with the other parents. I faked a smile, waved back, and went further into the train until I found an empty cart. I took a seat by the window and tucked my locket into my shirt. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

There was a gentle knock at the door, and it slid open. A slightly round boy poked his head inside.

"Umm, uhh," He mumbled. "May, um, may I sit here? Everywhere else is, well, full and…"

"Sure," I nodded. "Have a seat."

The boy shuffled inside and shut the door. He took something out of his pocket. When he placed it on his lap, I saw it was a toad.

"What's your name?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Um, Neville, Neville Longbottom." He looked up for a moment, then back down at his toad. "This is Trevor, just got him yesterday."

"He's cute." I smiled a little. "I'm Attserk Clemens."

I thought I saw him return the smile a little and relax his shoulders a bit.

We made small talk as the train pulled out. We talked a little bit about being first years at Hogwarts, where we were from, all of that.

"I would have loved to travel," Neville sighed. "I'm stuck at home with my gram all the time."

"I wish I was back out there, but, Hogwarts is better than anything."

Neville jerked his head as the door slid open again. A girl with sandy blonde hair poked her head inside.

"Oh! A seat! Um, do you guys mind? I have been trying to find a seat for the past fifteen minutes."

Neville refused to say anything, so I told her to come in. She picked the seat next to me.

"Why isn't your toad in a cage?" her eyes wandered the room a bit, as if to look for it.

"Umm," Neville thought for a moment. "Packed away. He fits in my pocket, so…"

"I see. Well, at least toads are harmless. I'm Hermione Granger."

She stuck her hand out to Neville. Hesitant, he tried to lean forward and shake, but Trevor hopped off of his lap startled, and then out the slightly ajar door.

"No! Trevor!" Neville pushed the door open, looked up and down the hall, then dashed out.

"We might want to help him," I said, standing up. Hermione followed suit.

We stuck our heads out and saw Neville walking down the hall, looking and calling for his toad.

"You go and follow him," Hermione pointed. "I'll go this way and see if I find him."

Before I could object to her bossing me around, she was already walking away. I just shook my head and followed after Neville, searching the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good long time running around the train, Neville had given up and began sobbing. Best as I could, I led him back to the room and sat him in his seat.

I tried comforting him, "He has to be on this train Neville, we'll find him eventually"

"Gram is gunna be so mad…"Neville wiped his eyes. He slumped in his seat, staring where Trevor sat on his lap.

"You stay here," I said, not really thinking he'd move anytime soon, "I'll go see if Hermione has had any luck"

I walked down the hall where I last saw her stride away. After a few carts, I found her walking back toward me, beaming.

"No toads, but you will never guess who I just met!"

Curious, I waited for an answer.

"Harry Potter!"

I couldn't breathe.

"I guess he does turn eleven this year, but I never thought that he'd actually come to Hogwarts with us!"

Harry Potter. Famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived and defeated the Dark Lord before he was potty trained. I'm not that big on celebrities, but my mom is enthralled with Harry Potter. She loves to talk about how great he is, and what a wonderful thing he did for us all. She likes to tell me how much he has saved me personally, and how he may never know it. I guess she meant all the bad stuff You-Know-Who would do otherwise.

I couldn't believe it though, the one person who my mother always wanted to meet, and he was on the very same train as I.

I wish she were here.

"I was looking in rooms," Hermione went on, "Thinking Trevor might have jumped in when the trolley came around, and there he was, sitting eating his lunch!"

"Wow, that's amazing," As interested as I really was, thinking about missing the trolley was making me hungry.

Thank goodness for the Hogwarts feast.

Despite my urge to run down the hall toward Harry Potter, Hermione and I went back to check on Neville. He hadn't moved since I left.

"You know," Hermione started, "Toads have been known to have great instincts, he mind find you before you find him!"

"Sure," I reassured. "Anything is possible."

Neville sniffled.

Hermione changed the subject quick. "While I was looking I decided to change into my robes. You might want to do the same; I expect we will be arriving soon."

I couldn't believe how much time had passed! The sun, once high in the sky, was setting way off in the distance.

"Maybe we should," I said to Neville. Despite his depressed state, he stood up and walked out with me. He went towards the boys room, and I squeezed into the tiny train bathroom for girls.

As I carefully put away my muggle clothes, I felt the locket bounce around with the motion of the train. When I had my robes on, I quick took a look inside it again. I caught the paper before it fell out, and I stared at my mother's picture. She was just smiling as usual. She gently waved in the photo, and blew me a kiss. I blew one back, shut the locket, and tucked it under my robes.

Somehow, this felt like home.

I got out quickly and shuffled past the line of girls waiting to use the bathroom. When I got back, Hermione was reading a book. No sign of Neville. I took my seat and looked out the window again. The sunset was really marvelous, I had to admit. The way the rolling hills hugged the rays like that, it reminded me of days driving down country roads in Mom's RV, just for the fun of it.

After a long reminiscence, I realized the train was slowing down. Neville still wasn't back.

"He is most likely still looking for the toad." Hermione was packing her book away. "I wouldn't worry."

The train came to a halt. People scrambled out, chatting away and looking all around them bewildered.

"Alright, first years!" a large booming voice carried over he crowed. "First years this way to the docks! Follow me!"

It wasn't hard to see who it was; a man the size of three was carrying a lantern and leading us all toward the water. Everyone else began walking to a nearby forest.

Hermione pointed toward them. "Returning students travel by carriage to the castle to settle in and prepare for the feast. We go by boat to give them time."

Sure enough, about forty or so little boats were sitting at a large dock, and students were already piling in together. The large man took up one all by himself. Up ahead I saw Neville crawl into one with a bunch of guys, while Hermione and I sat amongst a group of girls.

"See up there?" Hermione pointed again toward more boats. "Next to man who led us here, the boat with all the boys? Harry Potter is in there."

At first the only boy clearly visible was one with fiery ginger hair. When the boats slowly began to row themselves though, I could see a boy with thick rimmed glasses and messy black hair. Pushed that hair aside though, I'm sure you would find that lighting scar on his fore-head, if you could tear away from his piercing green eyes.

I was sure that was him.

Before I could get a really good look though, my attention was taken away. People were gasping and pointing ahead, and I had to look with them.

And there it was.

Towering over us like a mountain stood the greatest castle I had ever seen. It stood tall, and gleamed amongst the moonlight like a mystery, just waiting to be explored.

Finally. I was here.


	3. Chapter 3

As annoying as Hermione was, explaining everything she saw, I wanted to listen when she talked about Hogwarts. I couldn't take my eyes off the castle the entire trip down the lake. I wanted to figure out every detail, even in the dark.

Hermione knew so much about Hogwarts, she was practically a text book on it. She knew the history, different professors, classes, everything.

If she didn't get into Ravenclaw, I'd be shocked.

I began to wonder what house I'd get sorted into. I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, brave enough for Gryffindor, clever enough for Slytherin, or loyal enough for Hufflepuff. My mom was in Slytherin house when she went to Hogwarts, but she said she didn't enjoy it very much.

I kinda hoped I didn't follow in her footsteps, but only the sorting hat decides.

The boat thudded against the shoreline. I jumped out of the boat and bee-lined it for the man leading us into the castle.

"My father will hear of this…" a boy sneered behind me. "We shouldn't have to walk up this mountain! Honestly, this is ridiculous!"

"No worries," The big man answered, not turning around. "Just a short walk from here."

"Maybe for someone with the stride of a giant." He whispered low to his little posse. I got a good look at him; bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and a persona screaming rich snob.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to any of this. She nudged me and made me look all around. "Isn't this wonderful? It's more beautiful than what I read…"

I had to agree, everything was breathtaking.

The inside was even more stunning. We walked through big heavy doors into a hall with stone walls surrounding stain glass windows. We walked for what seemed like ages through a dream.

I couldn't wait to explore this place.

We stopped at another pair of large doors, where a woman was standing there. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and gave what seemed like the typical "welcome to Hogwarts" speech. Halfway through it though, I heard a squeal and saw a kid kneel down and pick up what looked like a toad. I recognized the back of his head.

Neville found Trevor.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. I will be back to retrieve you." She turned around and walked back through the big heavy doors, closing them behind her.

"It's true then!" The blonde snob said loud enough for all to hear him. "What they said on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

There was a loud murmur from everyone in the crowd. I tried to listen in on the blonde, but the noise made that impossible. He had gotten right into Harry's face at one point, then to the red head, but before I could see anything else, Professor McGonagall had come back through the doors and hushed the crowd.

"Were ready for you now. Follow me."She pushed the doors wide open.

Hogwarts has yet ceased to amaze me.

The dining hall was huge, stone, and well lit by the thousands of candles spread all over the… night sky?

"It's only bewitched to look like the night sky." Hermione pointed up. "We're perfectly safe."

Ravenclaw, for sure.

I was so enchanted by all that was around me, I didn't realize the hat was singing until his final note. Everyone around me clapped, and then Professor Mogonagle pulled out a scroll and began reading names in alphabetical order, by first name. The first kid called, a tall boy with mud-colored hair, sat at the stool up front, had the hat placed on his head, and in a few moments a voice bellowed into the hall "HUFFLEPUFF!"

After cheers from the nearby table sporting yellow, three more names were called. Then, just as I had feared,

"Attserk Clemens!"

I hated my first name now.

I pushed through the crowd. I managed to brush past Harry Potter and his ginger friend as I went by. When I took my seat, the last person I saw was the blonde-haired boy standing in the front row. He was giving me the creepiest smile I had ever seen. I didn't like it.

Then, the hat was placed on my head, and because of its large size, over my eyes. Everything suddenly went black and silent. I waited a few seconds for something to happen.

A voice from no-where spoke.

"My, lots of emotions locked inside! Hmm, I see bitterness, remorse, my you are a sad child…"

There was a pause.

I held my breath.

"You are indecisive as to where to be placed. You feel you are not fit for any category, but I see past that. Yes, I know exactly where you are to be placed. I say…"

"Gryffindor!"

A large cheer came from outside the hat. When it was lifted over my head, the blonde boy seemed surprised. I looked away from him and made my way to the scarlet table, where I received a few handshakes from my fellow house mates.

Gryffindor. The house of the courageous, the brave, and the pure of heart.

Me?

The hat says so, I guess.


End file.
